The Time it Takes
by sunnyjoeman
Summary: Ron askes Daphne out and she declines. What happens when he and Astoria start to date? And why does Daphne care?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! How are you? I will pretend you answered well. Anyways you didn't click on my story for chit chat so I will say a few words and we shall begin. This story is going to be Daphne and Ron. It will be a series. So far it will be maybe four books but I don't know. XD I'm just typing. And now to begin…**

The Time it Takes: Chapter 1

"Be good!" said Mrs. Weasley as Ron and Ginny walked onto the train. Ron headed toward his compartment to meet up with Harry and Hermione.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked his best friends.

"Nothing much," replied Harry. "Hermione's practically in a different world right now though. You'll be lucky if you get a response out of her." Hermione rolled her eyes and went straight back to reading.

"Well if Hermione's too busy to pay any attention to us," Ron waved a chocolate bar, one of Hermione's favorite foods, in front of her face. She didn't even budge. "We can finally talk about girls."

Harry snorted. "Same old Ron as ever I see," he smiled. "Your sister has been getting a lot of attention lately. She's not my type, but those jeans really…"

"Oh my gosh. Harry! I really do not want hear about my sister's backside," Ron shuddered. "I need to wash that image out of my brain!" he said dramatically, flopping onto the seat.

Harry laughed. "I was kidding Ron! Sort of. But never mind that!"

Ron threw a chocolate frog at Harry's face. Harry kept on laughing. "Oh shut up," said Ron.

The door to the compartment opened to reveal Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin prefect. Ron immediately sat up and smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt. Daphne rolled her eyes at Ron. "I'm here for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. There's a prefect meeting in five minutes and you both need to be there." Ron was currently incapable of speech. He was to busy looking Daphne up and down.

Harry slapped Ron on the face to pull him out of his trance. "Ron! Did you even here a word she said?"

"Bloody hell! Harry not cool!" whined Ron rubbing his cheek. "And to answer your question, no."

"She said there's a prefect meeting in five minutes. Now get!" said Harry shoving Ron off the chair.

"What about Hermione?" asked Ron, rising to his feet.

Harry took the book from Hermione's hands. "Hey give that back!" cried Hermione jumping up and down trying to take the book back from Harry.

"No," replied Harry grinning. "You have a visitor."

Hermione turned around to notice Daphne for the first time. "Oh I'm sorry you had to see that!" said Hermione blushing.

"See what?" said Daphne clearly amused by the trio.

"You know the whole… Oh! I gotcha," said Hermione. "Harry please bookmark my spot or else I will tell Lavender about that one time you and Ron…"

"Okay! I will, I will. Just don't tell anyone," said Harry quickly, cutting Hermione off.

"Come on Ron!" she said pulling him out the door by his hair.

"Ow ow ow! Hermione I would have gone with you. You didn't have to pull me out the door!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione just glared at him. "Seriously?! Ron you ALWAYS skip the prefect meetings. Last time your excuse was you had to go to the bathroom but when I came back to the compartment you and Harry…"

"I thought we weren't going to mention that," said Ron turning red.

"I for one would like to hear this story," grinned Daphne looking at Hermione.

"Oh well look where we are! The prefects meeting. Funny how time flies isn't it?" Ron said as the three walked into the train car. Hermione gave Daphne a look that said maybe another time. They took their seats as the head girl rambled off about something probably important, but no one, save Hermione, paid any attention.

* * *

The train had finally come to a stop. Ron walked back to the original compartment he was in to see Malfoy and his goons throwing insults at Harry. "Bugger off Malfoy," he said shoving him out of the way to get into the compartment.

"My my, Weasel. Hasn't your mother taught you any manors? Probably not seeing the way you eat," taunted Malfoy.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," demanded Ginny speaking up for the first time.

"Got yourself a girlfriend huh Weasel? I'll never understand how you got such a good looking one though," said Malfoy examining Ginny.

"EWW! Gross! She's my sister you turd!" shouted Ron who was being restrained by Harry and Hermione.

"She's you sister?!" exclaimed Malfoy, his eyes bugging out of his head. "I thought it was the girl in Hufflepuff!" Ginny face palmed.

"Bones?! You thought Bones was my sister?!" asked Ron in a disbelieving tone. "She doesn't look a thing like us!"

Malfoy shrugged. "She had red hair."

"You do realize that the Weasleys are not the only family with red hair?" said Luna in her usual airy tone.

"I've had enough," cried Ginny. "Malfoy don't you have something better to do?" asked Ginny. Malfoy just stood there processing this new information. Ginny just shoved him out of the way and walked out.

"Those jeans really do make her butt look good," remarked Harry as he followed her out.

Ron would have punched Harry right then and there but the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. "Continue staring and I'll hex you till you will be begging not to see anymore," said Ron coldly as he walked past him.

Malfoy quickly looked away. "Wasn't looking at your sister that way Weasel. I was simply wondering how I could have mistaken her for Bones."

"Sure you were Malfoy. Whatever helps you sleep at night," retorted Ron following his friends out the train.

"She is rather pretty," remarked Luna. Malfoy just looked at her funny. "Don't worry I have my eyes on someone else."

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't help myself. I just had to add that scene with Draco. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will post another chapter later today. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I promised you guys another chapter today and here it is! I'm not sure if I will do another one though. We will have to see! And without further ado…**

The Time it Takes Chapter 2

The feast had ended and Ron and Harry were heading back to their dormitories. Ron was deep in thought. Harry guessed he was probably thinking of a girl. "Look! There's Daphne Greengrass wearing tight leather pants!" called Harry.

Ron whipped his head around instantly. "Where?"

Harry laughed. "So you were thinking of her. Yes I guessed right!" yelled Harry pumping his fist up in the air.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Congratulations! You have correctly guessed the right answer on Weasley's Guess that Girl! You have won the 1000 galleon prize!" he said sarcastically.

"But seriously Ron you should ask her out."

Ron paled. "Ask her out?"

"Yup," replied Harry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know mate. I don't think she would say yes," said Ron.

Harry paused to think for a moment to think about what he wanted to say. "Go for it. You don't know until you try it."

"But Harry! She's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor! We don't mix! Could you imagine the panic?! Not to mention the fact that she's one of the prettiest girls in school! And don't get me started on…

"Oh my gosh. Ron. Please stop reasoning like a girl!" said Harry cutting him off. "Even if she says no at least you tried. Come on where's that Gryffindor bravery." Harry nudged him.

"I swear if you start that again I will pound you. It's bad enough Hermione knows about it and if she tell Daphne…"

"I know, I know! Believe me I know! If anyone found out about it we would be goners." Harry shuddered.

"Exactly my point! Tell you what Harry, I'm going to do it. You're completely right. I just need to grow a pair and do it."

"That's the spirit Ron!" said Harry holding his hand out for a high-five. Ron rolled his eyes and the two high-fived.

"Blat Spleen," said a prefect. The portrait to the Gryffindor common room opened and they all walked in.

'Now all I need too do I grow a pair,' though Ron before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Astoria had a day dreamy look on her face. "What's put you in a happy mood?" asked Daphne.

Astoria looked at her sister with wide eyes. "No-nothing," she stuttered in reply. "Why do you say that?"

"Is it a boy? Does my little sister have a crush?" smirked Daphne patting Astoria on the head.

"First of all I'm only a year younger than you and maybe I do, maybe I don't," huffed Astoria, sitting down on one of the leather sofas in the common room.

"I will take that as a yes. So who does my sister have a crush on? Is it Draco? Maybe Theodore? Or that handsome Ravenclaw seeker Boot?'

"Who says I have a crush on anyone? If I did it wouldn't be Malfoy. He's clearly in deep thought and when boys are in deep thought they are most likely thinking of a girl. And really Nott? He's fat and sweaty. That's just nasty Daphne!" she said lightly punching Daphne's arm. "I will say this about Boot. He is really muscular and his face does not hurt the eyes. But since you won't leave until I tell you I really have no choice."

"Astoria! How could you think such a thing of your sister!" said Daphne dramatically putting a hand over her heart. "I'm hurt. But seriously who is it?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "If you must know its Blaise."

"Blaise huh? He is rather good-looking. You know he's a player right?" asked Daphne.

"Of course I do Daphne! Geez! Who doesn't! It doesn't mean I can't find him attractive!" said Astoria.

"I was just asking!" defended Daphne throwing her hands in the air.

"Look sis it's getting late. Let's just go to bed. But tomorrow you better tell me your crush," said Astoria as she walked into the sixth-year room.

"Will do!" said Daphne, "Wait what…"

"Goodnight Daphne!" she called out.

'I love my sister but I swear, she going to drive me to insanity,' thought Daphne as she climbed up the stairs. Unfortunately for her, a certain red-head would do that instead.

* * *

"Oi! Daphne!" called out Ron as he ran to catch up with her.

Daphne turned around. "What is it Weasley?"

"Um I was just wondering if maybe you'd go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh um I think your probably a great person and all but I don't really think we should date," said Daphne. 'I hope that didn't sound too harsh…' she thought.

"That's fine I suppose. I guess I will just go find Harry or something. Bye!" and with that Ron dashed off as fast as he could to go find him.

"What was that all about?" asked Astoria as she walked up to her sister.

"Oh um, Weasley just asked me out," said Daphne.

"RON? Ron Weasley?" she asked excitedly. "He hardly ever asks girls out and he is pretty cute. Did you say yes?" Daphne bit her lip. "You declined?! Oh Daphne how could you?! It will be FOREVER until he asks another girl out again!"

"Why do you care so much Astoria?" questioned Daphne.

"No reason," she said quickly. "It's just I think maybe Tracey has a thing for him. She will be disappointed. I need to go to some homework. Talk to you later!"

"Bye!" shouted Daphne as her sister walked away 'Uh huh, I'm sure Tracey's the one who cares,' mused Daphne.

* * *

"So do you have a date or not?" asked Harry.

"You are worse then a girl for gossip," said Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I like to keep up."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I asked."

"Did she accept?" squealed Harry in a girlish manner.

"What do you think?" asked Ron looking depressed.

"Ooh that will upset Tracey," said Harry.

"Why does Davis care about my love life?" questioned Ron.

"Well I heard from Lavender, who heard from Parvati, who heard from Padma, who heard from Pansy, who heard from Astoria, that Tracy has a thing for you," said Harry in one breath.

"Why would that matter? Doesn't that mean I'm available?" asked Ron thoroughly confused.

"You don't get it do you?" said Harry. Ron just looked at him. "Well I'll explain. Your lack of love life is why. The fact that you hardly ever ask girls out makes it such a big deal when you finally do. The problem is when you get rejected it takes even longer for you to get over it which lowers the hopes of the female population who want you to ask them out."

"How do you know all this?"

"When you have a psychotic dark lord is stalking you, you realize it's good to hear as much gossip as possible. Not to mention his followers are out to avenge his death," said Harry.

"You have a good point," said Ron. "But seriously you know EVERYTHING it seems. Frankly it's a little disturbing." Harry just shrugged. "I'm pretty predictable aren't I?"

"Depends. When it comes to chess NOBODY can even guess what's going through your mind. But when it comes to girls, you are practically an open book."

"You know what Harry. You're right. This year I'm going to break that. I'm not going to mope after every rejection. I will keep moving forward! I will stop looking back!" announced Ron.

"Yeah!" cried Harry.

"Would you two shut up!" called Dean. "You're making it hard to study."

"Sorry about that."

**A/N: I hope you found that amusing. This story will hopefully not be too predictable but you will have to see for yourself. I hope it won't be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a crazy idea about how Harry got his information but I decided against it. If I get 10 requests on it I will write a separate story on it call Harry Potter and the Gossip Wars. It won't be related to this story at all.**

The Time it Takes Chapter 3

_2 months since Ron asked Daphne out._

"Daphne?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be mad if I asked Ron out?" asked Astoria.

"Why would I be mad?" said Daphne quite puzzled.

"Well I don't know. I have heard some rumors going around and I just wondered," shrugged Astoria

"How bad are they?" questioned Daphne.

"Not too bad. Some say you declined because you were secretly were dating Theodore Nott. Others have different theories," said Astoria casually.

"Astoria, what are these other theories?" asked Daphne calmly.

"Um… well… you see… I had no part in this… but…," Astoria said slowly.

"Out with it," demanded Daphne.

Astoria gulped. "Others think you might be pregnant with his child," she said quickly.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Daphne. "HOW WOULD THEY EVEN GET THAT IDEA?!"

Astoria threw her hands up in defense. "I don't know! It's a big deal in the gossips circle when Ron asks out or dates a girl. They assume so pretty crazy things."

Daphne calmed down a bit after that. "I know, I know. Believe me I know. How did Potter react to that one?"

"What does Potter have to do with any of this?" Astoria questioned.

"Don't fool around with me. EVERYONE knows he's the gossip queen," said Daphne.

"Ok, ok I will tell you. We had to immobilize him until he swore to not tell Ron," replied Astoria.

Daphne smiled a small smile. "Man, I wish I could have seen that."

Astoria giggled. "It was pretty funny."

"Yeah I suppose you an ask him out," said Daphne reluctantly.

"Really?! Thank you!" cried Astoria hugging Daphne in a bone-crushing hug.

"You know hugging me isn't going to get you a date," said Daphne eager to get Astoria off of her.

"Oh good point. Talk to you later sis! Bye!" Astoria said as she skipped out the door.

* * *

Astoria was skipping down the halls to try and find Ron when all of a sudden she ran right into him. "Oh sorry," said Astoria blushing like mad.

"Its fine," said Ron holding his hand out to help her up. She reached out for his hand and stood up.

"Thank you."

"Astoria right?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yes! My name is Astoria," she said still blushing.

"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" asked Ron hoping she wouldn't decline.

Astoria smiled brightly. "I would love to!"

Ron grinned back. "Okay then. Can you meet me by the lake?"

"That would be just fine," she replied.

"Great! See ya then!" said Ron as he walked away. When he was out of sight Astoria leaped for joy.

* * *

"You certainly have a thing for Greengrass girls," remarked Harry as Ron walked into the common room.

"How did you know so fast?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"I keep up," he replied. Ron just looked at him funny.

"Could you help me with something?" asked Ron

"Sure!"

"Where should I take her?"

* * *

Ron waited by the lake for Astoria to come. 'Maybe she's not going to come after all,' he thought. As soon as he thought that Astoria came down from the top of the hill. Ron smiled when he saw her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," said Astoria. "Daphne kept me back."

"I know how it feels," said Ron "Fred and George would always tease me before a date and sometimes I was late."

Astoria giggled. "Daphne kept fussing with my hair. She spent about twenty minutes on it and ended up just leaving it down."

Ron smiled and the two headed toward the carriages.

* * *

Astoria walked in to the common room with a huge grin on her face. "I take it the date went well?" asked Daphne.

"Oh Daphne it was more then well! I feel like I could do anything!" said Astoria in a lovesick voice.

"Cool! Then you would clean my closet?" questioned Daphne.

"Make that almost anything. There is NO hope for your closet," replied Astoria. The two shuddered at the thought of it.

"So what did you guys do?" asked Daphne.

"Well we went to the Three Broomsticks and got some butterbeer. Then we just walked around the town and talked."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "That's all you guys did?"

"Yup," said Astoria popping the p. "I don't need fancy dinners or diamond earrings to make me happy."

Daphne just shook her head. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Daph!" called out Astoria.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Ron and Astoria are dating now!"

"No way!"

Ron heard two girls gossiping. 'I will never get why girls enjoy it so much,' he thought as he walked into the great hall that morning for breakfast.

Hermione walked right over to him. "Ron Weasley! How dare you not tell you best friend you were dating! I had to hear it from Lavender!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry 'Mione! You were studying in the library and I didn't want to bother you," said Ron hopping she would buy that excuse.

And apparently she did. "I understand," she said softly. "But Ron next time tell me. Ok?"

"Will do. Friends?" Ron asked nudging his elbow against Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Friends," she said as the two sat down to eat breakfast.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter that much. But I need something before the drama really starts. Also there will be a lot of scenes where Astoria and Daphne are just talking. They are really close and tell each other EVERYTHING. Plus it will be important in later chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't die! I'm still alive! Sorry about the wait but I had a vacation and had a little bit of writer's block. I think for the most part it's gone though. And without further ado…**

The Time it Takes Chapter 4

"Heard about the secret student party yet?" asked Astoria flopping down on the couch next to Daphne.

"No," replied Daphne.

"Well," started Astoria. "In the abandoned potions classroom that no one uses anymore, you know the one I'm talking about right?" Daphne nodded in reply. "Anyways tonight there's gonna be a party there."

"Is there going to alcohol there?"

"Thank Fred and George," said Astoria with a grin.

"Wait a minute. The twins don't go to school here anymore." Daphne stated.

"Since when would that stop them from causing mischief," said Astoria with a raised eyebrow.

Daphne shrugged. "You have a good point."

"So are you coming?" asked Astoria.

"I supposed," sighed Daphne.

Astoria grinned. "Good. Now let's get ready!" Suddenly Daphne was a little nervous.

* * *

Daphne had to admit that Astoria did a good job. "You look hot. Let's go!" said Astoria eager to get out the door. Daphne smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The party was really going hard when the two sisters walked into the room. Astoria immediately spotted Ron and went towards him. Daphne smiled at her sister and headed toward the bar. "Firewhisky please," asked Daphne as she sat down on a barstool.

"George the lady would like a firewhisky!" called out Fred.

"Anything else?" asked George. "We don't just serve alcohol ya know," he stated with a wink.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass. It would just be a little weird since my sister is dating you brother."

"So?" said Fred. "We don't care."

"Later boys," said Daphne taking her whiskey and walking away.

"The twins hit on you I'm guessing," asked Tracey.

"They hit on everyone from what I remember," replied Daphne taking a swig of her whiskey.

"They are pretty hot though," she stated sneaking a glance toward the bar.

"Then why don't you go over there?" retorted Daphne.

"That would require me getting up," said Tracey grabbing Daphne's bottle and taking a sip out of it.

"Lazy much?" Tracey just shrugged. "Talk to you later Trace," said Daphne heading towards the dance floor.

"I still have your whiskey!" yelled Tracey.

"Keep it," replied Daphne.

* * *

Almost everyone was drunk including Daphne who was currently dancing with some Ravenclaw dude she didn't recognize.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," he slurred leaving her alone on the dance floor.

"Need someone to dance with?" asked an equally drunk Ron.

"Where's Astoria?" asked Daphne.

"She went to the bathroom about twenty minutes ago," he replied.

'Must have passed out,' mused Daphne. "I suppose that would be fine."

"Cool," stated Ron as the two started dancing. The music was blaring so loud Daphne was surprised they weren't caught.

'Damn he looks good,' thought Daphne. "Ron."

"Hmm?"

"You look hot," she said kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"DAPHNE!" screamed Astoria.

Daphne groaned. "Astoria it's early and I have a killer headache."

"It's twelve," she stated coldly.

"You happen to have a hangover potion on you?" asked Daphne.

"NO! NO I DO NOT!" yelled Astoria.

Daphne pushed the covers of her bed down and sat up. "What's wrong?" asked Daphne confused.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG! YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" fumed Astoria.

"I did no such thing!" defended Daphne.

"SO CREEVY JUST HAPPENED TO HAVE A PICUTE OF YOU AND RON KISSING?!" asked Astoria throwing a picture at Daphne.

Daphne looked at the picture. It showed Daphne mouthing something at him, then practically throwing herself at Ron and kissing him passionately until they both ended up on the floor. "Astoria I…" started Daphne before Astoria cut her off.

"Don't even try," said Astoria coldly before walking out of the room.

* * *

Ron frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I thought you would already know," replied Ron.

"I do but I want to hear it from you," said Harry giving Ron a small smile.

"I don't want to repeat myself so could you get Mione?" asked Ron looking up at Harry. Harry nodded and went to find Hermione.

* * *

"Go ahead and start," said Harry.

"Well Astoria broke up with me because I kissed Daphne," said Ron slowly.

"Ron what did you think would happen? You kissed her sister!" ranted Hermione. "Did you really expect that Astoria would still stay with you after that?! Really Ron you must…" Harry cut her off by shoving a blueberry muffin in her mouth.

"Please Hermione just listen to the while story," said Harry. Hermione took a bite of the muffin and glared at Harry.

"Hermione I was drunk. I don't even remember it for Merlin's sake!" cried Ron. Hermione's eyes softened a bit. "If I could take it all back I would in a heart beat but it's already pasted and there's nothing I can do."

"Oh ok I understand. Sorry for freaking out there," Hermione said giving Ron a small smile. "But understand that not everyone is going to see it like that."

"I know. Harry has probably already heard a ton of gossip on it already,"

"Well I don't mean to brag," boasted Harry, "But…"

"Harry I love you like a brother but I'm going to ask you to shut up now," begged Ron.

Hermione laughed. "Let's go get something to eat." And the three headed down towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Ron saw Astoria in the hall and his heart was practically ripped out of his chest. "Guys can we go down and eat in the kitchen instead?" Hermione gave him a look sympathy and the trio went downstairs.

**A/N: If feel so bad for Astoria right now. But it had to be done. (Wipes a tear away.) Anyways I have never written anything where people are drunk. Did it sound believable? Please review! And remember if 10 people ask for the how Harry became a gossip queen story I will post it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really having trouble finding the words I want to say. I know how the story is going to go (until book three but that's a while yet) but I can't figure out what I want to say without it being really quick. So that why it takes me forever to update.**

Daphne was very angry with herself. She had been wandering the castle when she walked into a room with a punching bag. 'Huh. That's odd. I've never seen this room before,' she thought as she walked into the room. Daphne put on some gloves and hit the bag. 'Stupid Tracey,' she thought as she punched the bag again. 'Stupid whiskey, stupid twins, stupid Creevy,' she thought in-between each punch. 'Stupid Ron for looking so good. Wait what?' thought Daphne as she sat down on the ground wiping the sweat off her forehead. 'Where did that come from?'

* * *

"Harry do you remember what happened?" asked Ron.

"Hmm let me think," Harry paused for a moment. "All I remember is Daphne said something to you and then threw herself at you. Then I think Cho and I left the room and…"

"Harry please spare me the details," said Ron seriously. "Did anything else happen?"

"I can't guarantee but I don't think anything happened," replied Harry.

Ron sighed. "Thanks I suppose."

"Don't mention it," said Harry giving Ron a small smile. "I think you should talk to Astoria though."

Ron's eyes widened. "Harry that's a death sentence if I ever heard of one! Did you see the look on her face?!"

"Who say's you have to go up to her?" asked Harry coyly.

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Astoria. The first year quickly moved out of the way.

"Someone's grouchy," said Tracey eating a muffin.

"Don't want to talk about it," replied Astoria coldly. Tracey just shrugged and continued eating her muffin. "Stop pressuring me!"

"I'm just eating my muffin…"

"I give in I will tell you," whined Astoria. "I broke up with Ron cause he kissed my sister!"

"Was it at the party?" asked Tracey.

"Yes."

"So? We were all drunk. I had to carry you back from the bathroom cause you passed out."

Astoria just glared at her. "You're just saying that because you don't know what it feels like have your heart ripped out!"

Tracey was usually a pretty laid back person but this was the last straw. "ASTORIA I KNOW ALL TOO WELL WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" screeched Tracey throwing her muffin across the room.

"Tracey I completely forgot. I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

Tracey just cut her off. "Astoria just stop. I don't believe you meant to hurt me but you did," she said coldly before exiting the hall.

Astoria began to sob again. The owls came in and dropped a letter on Astoria's plate. Astoria opened it and began to read. 'Dear Astoria, I know you really mad at me and probably want to kill me,' Astoria's eyes darkened but she continued reading. 'I just wanted to apologize. I never meant to hurt you and I understand if you can never forgive me. Sincerely, Ron.' She crumpled the note up and left the hall.

* * *

'Oh no. No no no, I can't be liking Ron!' thought Daphne. 'This will just make everything so much more worse then it all ready is!' Daphne ran outside.

"Well look who we have here. It's the little Slytherin slu…" taunted Pansy.

"Finish that sentence and you will get to sleep outside the common room for the rest of the year."

Daphne turned around to see Draco defending her. "Draco! I didn't see you there!" exclaimed Pansy.

"Don't even start Parkinson," replied Draco coldly. Pansy nodded and ran over to her friends.

"I appreciate it but why did you defend me?" asked Daphne.

"Because I can't stand her anymore then you can," he said.

Daphne hugged him. "Thanks again," she said before leaving.

* * *

'Who can I talk to about everything' wondered Daphne. 'Normally I would go to Astoria but…' her thoughts were interrupted by Tracey.

"Daphne I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"It's about Astoria," Daphne's eyes widened. "Look I know you guys aren't getting along very well right now, but I'm worried about her."

"Oh Tracey!" cried Daphne. "I can't be around her right now. I kissed her boyfriend! She hates me right now!"

Tracey raised an eyebrow. "There's something you're not telling me."

Daphne swallowed. "I don't really think it's a good idea…."

"Tell me."

"Fine! I like Ron but if Astoria found out it would make things even worse than they already are! Please don't tell!" pleaded Daphne

"You can trust me. I still think you should talk to her though," said Tracey.

"There is no way I'm getting out of this is there."

"Nope!" grinned Tracey. "Now go!"

"Fine but I blame you if she murders me."

"Love you too!" called out Tracey as she walked away. Daphne just rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Ok so this is a short chapter and it's not the best. But I have a few things to say. First of all the girl Draco was thinking about was not Daphne. Second Tracey has a sad story behind her which will most likely appear later in the story. And finally thank you guys for following and favoriting! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hate the last chapter. But I also didn't want it to be moving to fast. Oh and Daphne is not in love. She has a crush. **

Daphne took a deep breath as she walked into the common room. She saw Astoria reading a book. 'Just walk over and… but she looks busy… oh don't make up excuses!' thought Daphne as she walked over to Astoria. "Astoria," she said softly.

Astoria put down her book. "What?" she snapped, glaring at Daphne.

"I wanted to talk."

"Then go talk to Tracey," huffed Astoria picking her book back up.

Daphne gave a frustrated sigh. "Look Astoria I know you really hate me right now but ignoring me isn't going to make it better."

"Fine," said Astoria slamming the book on the table. "Talk."

"What are you reading?" asked Daphne shyly.

"Daphne I know that's not what you want to talk about."

"Astoria I feel like a terrible sister! I'm really upset about what happened and I ask for your forgiveness,' said Daphne.

"Forgiveness. FORGIVNESS?! After what you did you want FORGIVNESS from ME?!" questioned Astoria failing to keep calm.

Daphne winced. "Look if it makes you feel any better I don't remember it."

Astoria just glared at her coldly. "It doesn't matter whether or not you remember it. The point is you're my sister and you ruined my relationship with a guy I actually liked! I'm done talking about this!" and with that Astoria took her book and stormed out of the common room.

* * *

Ron was heading toward his next class when he accidently ran into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ron looked down to see Daphne. "No it's my fault. Oh um hi Weasley…." she said awkwardly.

"Greengrass," said Ron simply.

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Astoria. It's my fault and I feel terrible about it." An awkward moment of silence fell upon the two. "Well I got to get to class. See you around Weasley," and with that Daphne ran down the halls.

* * *

"Tracey your idea didn't work it only made thing worse!" exclaimed Daphne flopping down on her bed.

"No didn't trust me. She needed to let it out. I promise it will be better when you talk to her again," replied Tracey.

"How can you be sure?" asked Daphne.

"Trust me on this one," said Tracey turning off the light. "Goodnight Daphne."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Hermione? Can I talk to you?" asked Ron.

"Sure!" replied Hermione putting her extremely thick book down. "I was just doing some light reading."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Light reading?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Hermione I need your advice."

"On what?" asked Hermione.

"Well how long should I wait before I start dating again? I mean I don't want to date for a while yet because I'm still not over Astoria. I'm just curious and I…" started Ron.

Hermione cut him off. "Well I would wait a month but most people would wait about two weeks. I'm not the one to ask on relationship advice. I would have gone to Harry for that."

"I know but I wanted it from a girl's prospective." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine. I didn't want Harry going on and on about it explaining EVERYBODY'S different opinion and then telling me about ALL the relationship gossip at the school."

Hermione giggled. "He does tend to go on and on about things like that doesn't he?"

"You have no idea," replied Ron. They both laughed for a while. "Thanks anyways Hermione. It seems like we haven't talked in a while."

"We talked yesterday," stated Hermione.

"I mean just you and me," said Ron.

Hermione thought for a moment. "We haven't have we?"

"Nope," replied Ron. "Well Hermione anything new?"

"No nothing really I just finished this fascinating book on the History of Quills. It was quite…."

"Hermione I love you to pieces but I beg you not to tell me," interrupted Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm with her book. "Ow! Geez did you really have to hit that hard?" whined Ron rubbing his arm.

"Yes Ron I really had to," replied Hermione. "And Ron don't even try."

"Try what?" asked Ron innocently.

"Trying to find out about my love life," replied Hermione.

Ron gasped in fake disbelief and put a hand over his heart. "Hermione! I would never do such a thing!" Hermione just looked at him sternly. "Ok fine you were right."

Hermione smirked. "I don't think I will tell you."

"Don't smirk! You look like Malfoy when you do that! And please tell me!" pouted Ron crossing his arms.

"No I don't think I will because Weasel's like you do not deserve to know what goes through my perfect pureblooded head," replied Hermione mocking Draco.

They both started laughing. "But seriously Hermione isn't there anyone who interests you right now?"

Hermione pause for a moment. "Well Boot isn't that bad. I mean have you seen his torso? It like a…."

"Hermione! I really do not want to hear about another dude's torso!" exclaimed Ron covering his ears.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you must know there is no one right now. Happy?"

Ron grinned. "Quite."

Hermione sighed. "It's getting late so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Ron!"

"Night 'Mione!" replied Ron.

**A/N: I just HAD to add that little scene with Hermione and Ron! I haven't really made the two interact much and I should since they are best friends. Anyways when we get out of the school period the chapters will be MUCH longer. Oops I gave you a tiny hint about what to expect! Anyways I hope this chapter was better then the last one. (Shudders at the thought of it.) I will try to update more now that I know how I want it to go. Please review!**


End file.
